


Star Light, Star Bright

by AllyDog57



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Book 7: Kingdom of Ash, F/M, Feel-good, Helping, Love, Post-A Court of Frost and Starlight, Pregnant Feyre Archeron, Starfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: The migrating spirits were done for the night and all that was left were the stars themselves, dancing and shining from far away. Rhys and Feyre stood there in silence, arms around each other for a long while. Rhys was about to say that they should go inside before Cassian gets through all the good wine when something caught Rhys’ eye.One final spirit, making its journey.No, not a spirit. For one, it was going the wrong way. But it was also on fire. Not the soft glow that the stardust gives off, but flame. Hot, burning flame.The figure was far above, but Rhys could make out the shape of a lean body and long, golden hair waving behind.The figure threw out a hand, and something in the back of Rhys’ mind tugged at him. Save her.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Star Light, Star Bright

Rhys nuzzles Feyre’s neck as they step out of the noisy dining room at the House of Wind onto the balcony, a slight breeze flowing through her hair.

A laugh rumbled through Feyre, Rhys grinning in response. “You look stunning Feyre darling,” he says into her neck, just under her ear. He kisses it lightly, a soft whisper of what Rhys could actually do. “Like a fallen star.” He drew away from her neck and looked at her fully, drawing her into his arms. Her full belly prevented him from completely enveloping her in his arms, so he flared out his wings and wrapped them around the both of them, reaching around Feyre where his arms couldn’t. They both looked down and smiled, imagining the glimpse the Bone Carver gave Feyre years ago. The little boy they would have together.

Feyre reached up to stroke his cheek. Rhys cocked his head into the touch, leaning into her small, slender hand. “You said that twice already, Rhys.” She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. “But I appreciate the comment.” Another kiss.

Rhys kissed her back. “I’m gonna have to come up with a bunch more comments when we get another member in our court, Mama.” He kisses her again and holds it. He could feel Feyre smile wide as she takes in the title. A title even more special than High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court.

Mama. And Daddy. To the son growing in her womb at this very moment.

They pull back and walk to the edge of the balcony, looking up at the stars. Rhys puts an arm around Feyre and sighs. “Starfall. By far the greatest holiday ever created.” As he smiled broadly at Feyre, he remembered the Starfall that Feyre was first at the Night Court. Her painting, her smile. The way she glowed while covered by stardust. 

The migrating spirits were done for the night and all that was left were the stars themselves, dancing and shining from far away. Rhys and Feyre stood there in silence, arms around each other for a long while. Rhys was about to say that they should go inside before Cassian gets through all the good wine when something caught Rhys’ eye.

One final spirit, making its journey.

No, not a spirit. For one, it was going the wrong way. But it was also on fire. Not the soft glow that the stardust gives off, but flame. Hot, burning flame.

The figure was far above, but Rhys could make out the shape of a lean body and long, golden hair waving behind.

The figure threw out a hand, and something in the back of Rhys’ mind tugged at him.  _ Save her. _

A voice, not through the mating bond, and with a side glance at Feyre let Rhys know that she saw what he saw, but had not heard the voice. Had not known that this woman was not from their world.

_ Save her. Help her.  _ The voice was deep and old. A pine and snow scent wove through his memory, even though he couldn’t recall a time where he smelled that scent.

__ He lifted a hand, following her across the sky.

He then sent out a soft blast of his power. Not to harm, but to nudge her, slow her.

Because, somehow, he knew. He knew that she had done something remarkable. Something that she didn’t want to do, but did anyway. And now she needed to go home.

He wrapped his magic around her. Not to stop, but slow. A thin sheet that she quickly tore through, but it slowed her. Hopefully enough where she could get back home. He hoped it was just enough.

_ Thank you, _ the voice said. A glance at Feyre told him that she had no idea what was going on.  _ Thank you,  _ it said again.

As quickly as she appeared, the woman disappeared, just a whisper in the wind. 

Feyre looked up at Rhys in question. “What happened?”

“I helped someone who had done enough for her world,” was all Rhys replied with. He remembered the pine and snow scent. “And returned her to the one who loves her.” He placed a hand on the small of Feyre’s back. “We should get back inside. I don’t think I hear drunk screaming anymore.”

Feyre smiled and walked back to the House of Wind.

But Rhys lingered for a moment, sorting through the details of what happened. He glanced back at the space where the woman had disappeared.

He looked at the stars and recalled the way she looked when she slowed, the relief that shone on her face.

He took one last glance at the sky and murmured under his breath, “You’re welcome, my friend.” And with that, he followed his mate off of the balcony and into the dining room, smiling faintly.


End file.
